Military of 4chanistan
Military The 4chanistan military is the smallest in the world with 56 military soldiers and 15 police officer. They are armed with military grade weapons purchased from the Union of Everett. 4chanistan's military possesses two light armor humvees with mounted guns and one UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. The helicopter has various uses ranging from sea rescue, military operations, lifting cargo and vehicles, transport, medical transport and training. 4chanistan has recently purchased three armored fighting vehicles (AFV/IFV) including one with anti-aircraft gun capability. Marcabian Fleet The Marcabian Fleet is 4chanistan's Navy which currently consists of Iranian destroyer and a small patrol boat. There are plans to buy a Cyclone-class Patrol Ship from the Union of Everett for $25 million dollars. Law Enforcement The 4chanistan Island Police consists of 15 officers at the moment, two of which are the lead officers. Police perform the usual duties of police but 4chanistan police also perform immigration, drug enforcement, deportation and other duties. Common issues that arise include druggies, overdoses, sexual harassment, harassment of tourists in the Tourist Zone, general stupidity, mostly consisting of public nudity, although allowed, is restricted in the Tourist Zone. Police can arrest a person if a crime has been committed and depending on the crime, will either face a kick in the groin, deportation from the island or an execution. One K-9 Unit exists on the island, a dog named Taco. 4chanistan INS The Combat Chan Immigration & Naturalization Service deals with clearance for entry to the island. The INS consists of 4chanistan lead police who review applications for entry, whether it be for vacation and temporary visitation or to become a resident of the island. The INS can detain illegal immigrants, which consist of tourists from the Tourist Zone who wander into the main 4chanistan island. The INS will then either drive them back to the casino hotel to deport them back to the Bahamas or the Union of Everett. The INS also controls the immigrant profiling where applicants are reviewed and profiled based on various issues and things ranging from health, education, nationality, religion, work history, skills, knowledge of the *chans and disabilities. Scientologist applicants are automatically denied access to the island entirely, including the Tourist Zone. Furries are also denied access. Department of Internet Security The Department of Internet Security is 4chanistan's internet military which leads the fight against enemies online. Online wars are called "raids" and these can be performed usually through mass denial of service attacks called DDOS or Distributed Denial of Service, a beloved weapon of /i/nsurgents, 4chanistan's cyber military personnel. The /i/nsurgency The Insurgency called the "/i/nsurgency" are the fighters of the online military which perform the cyber attacks against the enemy. Insurgents can use cyber weapons to deny service to websites, hack, phish and use various other methods of internet combat. 4chanistan maintains a large server array kept in the military offices which allows for stronger and larger DDOS and other attacks against enemies. A botnet of computers also exists allowing for faster and more damaging attacks. Patriotic Nigras The Patriotic Nigras is a sub agency of the DIS and /i/nsurgency that specifically deals with combating Furries on the internet. Furries or Animorphs are humans people that enjoy dressing in animal costumes, usually for perverse behavior and also enjoy furry pornography or animated animal adult pictures or videos. The Patriotic Nigras were set up to combat Furries over the internet, to stop them from accessing *chan websites and infesting online games. Most recently, the Patriotic Nigras have launched campaigns against Bronies, who are perverted adult fans of the children's television series, My Little Pony, who sexualize the show's characters. Department of Zombie Defense The Department of Zombie Defense, although seemingly childish, is a serious agency on the island. Military, police and volunteer citizens are trained on how to survive a zombie apocalypse and how to combat zombies. Some Anons take the zombie "Z-Day" threat seriously and believe that the situation could break out someday. Those that take it seriously train on the island for survival, tactics and combat. The official fighters against zombies are called the AZR or Anonymous Zombie Resistance. Weapons of the Military Military *UH-60A Blackhawk (x1) *Humvee (x2) *M4 Rifle *HK G36C *HK MP5A5 *AM-9 Sub Machine Gun *AM-777 Assault Rifle *AM-250 Support Gun *AM-18 Pistol *Barrett M82 *M203 *M72 LAW *Beretta M92 *Colt 1911 *Stryker (x1) *M2A3 Bradley (x2) *M6 Linebacker (x1) Navy *Cyclone-class Patrol Ship *Jamaran-class Destroyer (Renamed Lulz-class Destroyer) (x1) Air Force *BAE Hawk Trainer Fighter (x1) Law Enforcement *Chevrolet Impala *Ford Crown Victoria *Ford Expedition *Dodge Charger *Glock 18 Full Auto *Tavor TAR21 *K-9 Unit Dog *Remington 12 Gauge Shotgun *AM-18 Pistol *AM-9 Sub Machine Gun Department of Internet Security *DDOS *Phishing *Hacking *Black Fax *Bot Net *Zombie Computer *Trolling *Warez *Internet Piracy *Cyber Nuke Category:4chanistan Category:Organizations